Fallenstar's Vengeance
by MossshadowofSunClan
Summary: I was just your average, everyday warrior. I did everything I could to serve ShadowClan and be the best warrior I could be. Apparently everything wasn't enough, since StarClan was cruel enough to take everything I loved away from me. My parents, my siblings, my mate, even my kits…I am Fallenstar, this is the story of how I lost everything…and how I tried to get revenge. R&R
1. Prologue

Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader: Shadedstar- sleek, battle-scarred, solid black tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Rowanfang- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a white patch from jaw to belly; Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Stargazer-black she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedpetal-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Silversnout-silver tabby tom with yellow eyes; Apprentice: Furzepaw

Specklenose-gray she-cat with dark gray flecks

Lionfang-fluffy golden tom with ginger stripes

Goldenlight-golden she-cat with amber eyes

Flintfoot-dark-gray tom with a single black paw; Apprentice: Goldpaw

Sandmist-pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Acornclaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fernfall-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice: Troutpaw

Aldershade-dark ginger tom with green eyes

Oakstripe-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Foxstep-russet-colored tom with blue eyes and black paws and tail-tip; Apprentice: Copperpaw

Redfrost-russet colored tom with blue eyes

Shredclaw-black tom with unusually long claws

Thorngaze-black tom with dark green eyes; Apprentice: Mintpaw

Blackpelt-black she-cat with green eyes

Dawndapple-cream-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Brightfluff-white she-cat with amber eyes

Snowsong-white she-cat with gray patches and amber eyes; Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Cloudpatch-gray tom with white patches

Dovefeather-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Beetleclaw-black tom with blue eyes

Sweetleaf-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Furzepaw-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Copperpaw-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Troutpaw-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Mintpaw-gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Yellowpaw-golden she-cat with amber eyes

Goldpaw-golden tom with amber eyes

Fallenpaw-dark-brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes and a scar running across his shoulder

Queens:

Nightwhisper-black she-cat with white patches; Mother of Cloudpatch's kits; Mosskit (dark-gray she-cat with green eyes), Dustkit (gray tom with amber eyes), and Swiftkit (black tom with white paws)

Flameflower-ginger she-cat with blue eyes; Mother of Lionfang's kits; Firekit (flame-colored tom with yellow eyes) and Littlekit (unusually small golden tom with blue eyes)

Briardusk-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Mother of Aldershade's kits; Pinekit (dark ginger tom with green eyes) and Duskkit (gray tom with amber eyes)

Elders:

Jaggedclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Eveningwhisper-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Raventalon-black she-cat with white paws

ThunderClan

Leader: Stumpystar-white tom with blue eyes and a stump for a tail

Deputy: Pigeonclaw-light-gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Daisypoppy-white she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice: Grasspaw

Warriors:

Branchfur-brown tom with green eyes

Mudstep-black tom with brown paws

Darksky-black tom with amber eyes

Toadspring-black and white tom with blue eyes; Apprentice: Aspenpaw

Thistlefang-gray tom with spiked-up fur

Jaggedpelt-dark gray tabby tom with spiked-up fur

Quailcry-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Ottertail-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Pebblefall-brown tabby tom with green eyes; Badgerpaw

Hawkclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Adderfang-dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Emberfoot-black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice: Ebonypaw

Dappledpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Gorsepelt-ginger tom with amber eyes

Fireglow-flame-colored tom with blue eyes

Whitefire-white tom with amber eyes

Frostpelt-white she-cat with amber eyes

Blossomfur-black and white she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice: Ivypaw

Swiftfoot-black and white tom with blue eyes

Bramblethorn-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Aspenpaw-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Grasspaw-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Badgerpaw-black and white tom with amber eyes

Ebonypaw-solid black tom with blue eyes

Ivypaw-black and gray she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Fawnpelt-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Mother of Hawkclaw's kits; Tigerkit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Fernkit (dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes), and Brownkit (brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Leaffall-black she-cat with green eyes; Mother of Pigeonclaw's kits; Graykit (gray she-cat with green eyes) and Starlingkit (black she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Bumblefur-gray tom with black stripes

Mousepelt-brown tom with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader: Yewstar-battle-scarred russet colored tom with green eyes

Deputy: Lizardtail-black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Hollygaze-fluffy black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Talonfang-light brown tom with amber eyes

Hazelfoot-light brown she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitleap-light brown she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice: Rockpaw

Breezesky-black tom with blue eyes

Runningfoot-sleek black and white tom with blue eyes

Tallleg-black and white tom with long legs and amber eyes

Brackenpelt-brown tom with green eyes

Treeleaf-brown tabby tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Fallowpaw

Cloudface-white tom with amber eyes

Silverspots-white she-cat with gray specs

Squirrelclaw-dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Robinfur-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Mapleshadow-brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Whitepatch-brown tom with white patches

Jayheart-gray tabby tom with blue eyes; Apprentice: Ferretpaw

Crowblaze-dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightningfur-ginger tom with yellow eyes

Sparkglow-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Lilyflower-white she-cat with green eyes

Moondrip-gray tabby tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Softpaw

Apprentices:

Rockpaw-gray and black dappled tom

Fallowpaw-brown tom with amber eyes

Sorrelpaw-gray she-cat with green eyes

Ferretpaw-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Softpaw-black tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Quartzclaw-gray tabby she-cat with beautiful white claws; Mother to Lightningfur's kits: Thunderkit (ginger tom with blue eyes) and Snowkit (albino she-kit)

Honeyfur-golden she-cat with yellow eyes; Mother of Moondrip's kits; Goldenkit (golden she-kit with green eyes) and Rainkit (gray tabby she-kit with yellow eyes)

Elders:

Heavyfur-fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Ravenstar-black tom with a missing tail tip

Deputy: Toadfang-black and brown dappled tom; Apprentice: Frogpaw

Medicine Cat: Cherryswirl- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Maplethorn-light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Flywing-black tom with amber eyes

Mistyfur-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Stonefall-dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Nettleclaw-aggressive black tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Reedtail-gray tom with green eyes

Stormwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Bluepelt-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Leopardheart-unusually spotted golden tom; Apprentice: Sleetpaw

Wolfclaw-gray tom with amber eyes

Rushwater-white tom with blue eyes

Streamfur-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpool-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice: Sagepaw

Sunnystripe-ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes

Sunsetpelt-ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Smokefur-dark gray tom with black ears and amber eyes

Sootwhisker-dark gray tabby tom with black flecks and amber eyes

Lynxstrike-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Viperfang-brown she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes; Apprentice: Snakepaw

Thrushfeather-brown tom with amber eyes; Apprentice: Amberpaw

Apprentices:

Frogpaw-black tom with a white chest and blue eyes

Pouncepaw-black tom with white paws and tail-tip

Sleetpaw-gray tom with white paws

Sagepaw-brown she-cat with green eyes

Snakepaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw-black she-cat with a single ginger paw

Queens:

Brindlefur-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Mother of Wolfclaw's kits; Clawkit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes) and Ashkit (gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Halfear-gray tabby tom with an ear torn in half

Sparrowfoot-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cats from outside the Clans:

Blade-dark brown tabby tom with no claws, dulled teeth and amber eyes

Leather-viciously burned tom with most of his fur missing

Prologue

A mud-colored tabby tom padded through the grassy forest floor, his pelt glowing with a strange light, which made him look like he had stars in his fur. Frost sparkled at his paws and glittered in his eyes, and he left starry paw prints behind him as he took each step. He made his way through the trees until he reached a dark pool surrounded by bushes, which glowed with the reflection of the stars and looked into it. An image slowly filled the starry water, and showed a small, brown tabby tom with a pelt similar to the tom snuggled into his mother, a golden she-cat and two other golden kits.

"Tigerspirit," a voice called out from behind the tom. "What are you doing here?"

The tom, now named Tigerspirit, turned around and faced the new cat that was approaching him. The new cat was jet black and glowed similarly to Tigerspirit, with amber eyes that could make even the strongest of cats waver under his intense stare.

"I was just looking." Tigerspirit murmured, turning back to the pool to stare down at the kit once again.

The black tom took his place next to Tigerspirit. "Ah, you're watching over Fallenkit." He mused, taking notice of why Tigerspirit was staring at the pool.

"He's going to go through such a hard life. He's going to grow up with so much sadness and anger. I wish I could be with him." Tigerspirit turned to the black tom. "Why can't we prevent this?"

The tom sighed. "There are some things even StarClan can't control. We cannot prevent all the deaths that are to come."

Tigerspirit snarled and turned back to the pool. "Can't we try and convince Fallenkit to not to let his anger control him?"

The tom shook his head. "StarClan cannot change destiny."

Tigerspirit growled. "Why not, Blackstar?!"

"All we can do is watch over him."

Tigerspirit huffed and meowed. "I will do everything in my power to prevent this."

"You will not be able to."

"Then I will at least try." Tigerspirit growled defiantly. "I will not sit back and let my _son_ become corrupted by the deaths of the people he loves."

Blackstar sighed. "Tigerspirit―"

Tigerspirit cut him off. "We're done here." Tigerspirit stomped away from the pool leaving Blackstar sitting at the pool, anger emanating off him like smoke from a fire.

 _You're not alone Fallenkit. I promise I'll watch over you. I won't let you become the monster StarClan says you will be._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A dark-brown tabby kit padded out of a bramble thicket den, shaking moss and feathers out his pelt. He glanced around the camp, his amber eyes glowing with excitement. He padded across the camp, and grabbed a piece of prey-a rabbit-from the fresh-kill pile. He devoured as much as he possibly could, still leaving plenty of meat, and picked it up in his jaws to give to his siblings and mother.

Today was the day the young kit and his siblings were going to be made apprentices. They had finally reached the age of six moons, a day every kit looks forward to. A warrior would be chosen to train the kits into warriors. The kit only wished his father would be there for the ceremony, but sadly the tom had died a few short days before he was born.

"Fallenkit!" The tabby kit turned and saw one of the apprentices, Mintpaw, running up to him. Mintpaw was solid gray she-at that was in the nursery when Fallenkit and his siblings were born. She was made an apprentice by Shadedstar-the clan leader-two moons ago, but her and Fallenkit still remained good friends. "Are you excited?" She asked.

Fallenkit nodded, a small smile forming on his face as he placed the rabbit on the ground. "Yes I am. I've been waiting for moons!"

The solid gray she-cat purred and mewed. "I can't wait for us to train together. It'll be so much fun." She did an excited jump when she said this; making Fallenkit purr in amusement. Mintpaw was always full of energy.

"Yes it will." He replied. "It'll be fun to kick your tail."

Mintpaw flicked her tail in amusement and scoffed. "No you won't. I have more experience."

Fallenkit smirked and nudged her playfully. "I'll catch up."

Mintpaw opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a powerful voice booming over camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!"

Fallenkit's breath hitched in his throat, and he suddenly felt nervous. _It's time._

Mintpaw smiled at him and ran her tail down his spine. "Let's get to the Highbranch."

The two cats made their way over to where all of the clan was meeting, and found Fallenkit's mother Goldenlight and Fallenkit's siblings at the front of the crowd. Shadedstar stood on a hazel branch above his den, watching the crowd and waiting for everyone to gather.

"Fallenkit," Goldenlight screeched. "Come here you are filthy!" The golden she-cat picked Fallenkit up by the scruff and started roughly licking his pelt. Fallenkit felt his pelt heat up in embarrassment as Mintpaw and his sibling laughed at his expense.

Luckily, Fallenkit's embarrassment didn't last long because Shadedstar chose that time to start talking. "Today is a great day for Shadowclan." He announced. "Goldenlight's kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Fallenkit, Goldkit and Yellowkit step forward!"

Goldenlight released Fallenkit and him and his golden siblings stepped towards their leader, all three of them looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Fallenkit," Shadedstar boomed. Fallenkit let out a breath. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. Rowanfang, you are ready for another apprentice. You have been our deputy for a little more than six moons now, and I hope you can pass down your experience to this young apprentice."

The newly named Fallenpaw's jaw dropped. _I got the clan deputy as my mentor?!_

Rowanfang came out of the crowd to meet Fallenpaw and touched noses with him. "I cannot wait to begin training with you, Fallenpaw. I was a good friend of your father's."

 _My father…_ Fallenkit stared up at the deputy in shock. "You were friends with my father?"

The dark-ginger tabby didn't get the chance to respond, because Shadedstar continued to speak. "Goldkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Goldpaw. Flintfoot, you will be his mentor. You have great strength and courage, and I expect you to pass those traits down to this apprentice."

Goldpaw and Flintfoot touched noses, and Shadedstar continued. "Yellowkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Yellowpaw. Snowsong, you will be Yellowpaw's mentor. You have shown loyalty and courageousness many times, and I hope you pass this down to Yellowpaw."

The beautiful she-cat touched noses with Yellowpaw, and Shadedstar called off the meeting. The clan dispersed, and the new apprentices found Mintpaw and Goldenlight with smiles on their faces. "I'm so proud of all of you!" Goldenlight meowed.

"Thank you, Mother." Goldpaw replied. Yellowpaw repeated her brother's words, and Fallenpaw just nodded. He was still distracted by what Rowanfang said earlier. Mintpaw came over to him and brushed her pelt against his. He let out a small purr and glanced at Rowanfang.

"Were you really friends with my father?" Fallenpaw asked, turning to face his mentor. Goldenlight tensed and looked over at the clan deputy.

Rowanfang nodded. "I did. I've known him since I was a kit."

"What was he like?" Yellowpaw asked.

"Was he strong?" Goldpaw asked.

Rowanfang nodded. "He was an amazing warrior. In fact," He paused. "He was deputy before me."

Fallenpaw stared at the dark ginger tabby in shock. "He was?" He turned to his mother. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Goldenlight sighed. "It was too painful."

Fallenpaw growled. "So was growing up without knowing anything about my dad." Mintpaw pressed herself closer to him, brushing her tail down her friend's back comfortingly.

Goldpaw and Yellowpaw looked between Goldenlight and Fallenpaw nervously as Goldenlight responded. "I'm sorry. I wish I told you the truth but it was hard. Your father's death really affected me."

Fallenpaw sighed and looked down at the pine-covered ground. "It still would have been nice to at least known what he was like. What his name was."

Goldenlight nodded. "You're right Fallenpaw. His name was Tigerspirit. He was a very loyal and strong warrior. Shadedstar was his mentor. Eventually he became deputy and we became mates. Unfortunately he got killed in a battle with RiverClan." She murmured sadly.

Goldenlight's kits looked shocked and the revelation. "Tigerspirit..." Fallenpaw murmured.

"He was named for his courage and will to fight like all of TigerClan or LionClan for his clan." Rowanfang said.

"From what I heard it fits." Fallenpaw replied.

Rowanfang nodded. "Why don't we go explore the territory?" He suggested.

"Good idea." The cats turned to see Snowsong and Flintfoot approaching. "We could also do some hunting on the way back." Flintfoot pointed out.

Rowanfang nodded. "It's settled then. We'll all go together."

Goldpaw and Yellowpaw exchanged excited glances and Fallenpaw felt his spirits rise despite the earlier conversation. _Finally we get to see outside of camp!_

Goldenlight smiled and licked each of her kits on the top of their heads. "Have fun exploring the territory. I'll see you all later. Maybe we can share some fresh kill."

They all nodded and followed their mentors out of camp with one more wave of the tail as a goodbye. They proceeded to explore the territory, their mentors showing them all the important landmarks like the twoleg den called the Sanctuary Cottage, the twoleg paths and the Greenleaf Twolegplaces, which were on the ThunderClan and RiverClan borders. They eventually found their selves in the heart of the territory, where Rowanfang, Snowsong and Flintfoot were teaching the apprentices how to hunt.

"Make sure your tail is down and your belly fur is only grazing the ground." Rowanfang told them. Fallenpaw and his siblings did as they were told and the three mentors nodded in satisfaction.

"When you start to crawl make sure you look out for anything that can give you away. You want to make as little noise as possible." Snowsong added.

"Goldpaw! See if you can smell anything, and try to catch it." Flintfoot ordered.

Fallenpaw watched as Goldpaw lifted his nose and sniffed, his ears perking up when he caught the scent of something. "I smell mouse!" He whispered.

Flintfoot checked to see if Goldpaw was correct and murmured. "Very good Goldpaw. Try and find it."

Goldpaw nodded and took his position. He slowly stalked his prey, careful to avoid stepping on anything, and pounced. He bit down on something and picked it up in his jaws. "Mouse!" He said, but with the mouse in his mouth it sounded like, "Mousth!"

Everyone let out a purr of amusement and Rowanfang said. "Excellent work." He turned towards Fallenpaw and Yellowpaw. "Let's find you two some prey to take back to camp."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fallenpaw, his siblings and their mentors returned to camp with quite a bit of prey in their possession. Fallenpaw caught a sparrow, Yellowpaw caught a frog, and Rowanfang managed to catch a rabbit while demonstrating after Fallenpaw messed up the hunter's crouch. Rowanfang told the apprentices to put their prey on the fresh-kill pile, and while doing so Fallenpaw found Mintpaw at the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey, Fallenpaw." She mewed as he put down his prey. "How was your first time out?"

Fallenpaw purred. "It was great." He laid down on his belly next to her. "I saw the whole territory and even caught a sparrow."

Mintpaw smiled. "I noticed." She replied as she stared at his kill. "Nice job. You deserve a reward." She pushed her meal towards him, a plump squirrel. Some of the meat was already gone, but there was still plenty left for a cat to eat.

"Isn't this yours?" He asked.

"I can't eat anymore." She meowed. "Go on, you deserve it."

Fallenpaw thanked her and dug into the squirrel. He licked his lips, savoring the delicious taste. "Delicious." He muttered while still chewing.

His friend let out a purr of amusement. "Quite."

Fallenpaw finished the squirrel and buried the bones. "Hey Fallenpaw!"

He turned and saw Goldpaw coming up to him, Goldenlight and Yellowpaw behind him. "Goldenlight wants to hear about our day!"

Fallenpaw nodded to his brother and gave Mintpaw an apologetic look. "It's okay," She reassured him. "I can go talk to Troutpaw." She gave Goldenlight a nod and walked towards the apprentice's den to find her brother. Fallenpaw watched her go for a second then directed his attention towards his family. "Hey Goldenlight," He mewed. "Training went well today."

His mother let out a purr. "Happy to hear it. I heard you three caught a bunch of prey." She meowed, looking at her kits with pride.

Goldpaw nodded. "I caught a mouse!"

"I got a frog!" Yellowpaw added.

"And I got a sparrow." Fallenpaw finished.

Goldenlight smiled. "You three got all of that on your first try? Very impressive. My first catch was a frog. Just like Yellowpaw."

Yellowpaw's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Goldenlight nuzzled her daughter. "Really. I'm proud of all of you."

Fallenpaw smiled. He was still a little upset at his mother for hiding their father from them, but he knew that she loved them very much and that she didn't mean to hide what their father was like from them. Him hearing that she was proud of him made his heart swell with happiness. _I wonder if Tigerspirit is proud too._ He wondered as he looked up at the sky.

"Thank you, Goldenlight." Yellowpaw and Goldpaw mewed.

Goldenlight smiled at them and turned to Fallenpaw. "Are you okay?" She meowed to him after noticing him staring off into space.

Fallenpaw, startled, turned his attention from the clouds to his mother. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering if Tigerspirit is proud."

"Of course he is. He's always watching over you from StarClan. He probably brags about how amazing his kits are to the other cats." She mewed with an amused purr. "I remember when we announced we were having kits. He ran around all of camp telling everyone."

The three apprentices laughed. "He did?" Goldpaw meowed between laughs.

Goldenlight smiled sadly. "That's right. Your father was a very energetic cat."

 _At least she's talking about him now._ Fallenpaw thought. "Sounds like it." He said.

Yellowpaw sighed. "I would have loved to meet him." Fallenpaw's heart ached at those words, and he could tell by Goldenlight's expression that she felt the same.

"I would have loved for you three to meet him too. He couldn't wait for you three to be born." She murmured.

"Goldenlight!" The golden she-cat turned and saw Rowanfang padding up to them. "I need you for an evening border patrol with Dovefeather, Brightfluff and Blackpelt."

Goldenlight nodded. "Of course." She turned to her kits. "I'll see you three tomorrow after your training. I love you."

She went over two the three warriors waiting by the clan entrance, and Rowanfang went back over towards the Highbranch. Yellowpaw turned to her brothers and meowed. "So what now?"

"I'm going to grab some fresh-kill." Goldpaw replied. "I haven't eaten yet."

"Me either." Yellowpaw mewed, letting out a purr. "I was so excited about catching some fresh-kill that I forgot to eat some. What about you Fallenpaw?"

Fallenpaw shook his head. "I already shared a squirrel with Mintpaw. I'll take one to the elders." He grabbed the sparrow he caught from the pile and made his way to the elders den. He hadn't been to the elder's den much when he was a kit. He had always been too busy playing with the other kits. He made a note to visit more often during his training. When he got there Jaggedclaw and Eveningwhisper were having a conversation, and Raventalon was taking a nap.

"Hi." Fallenpaw meowed.

Jaggedclaw and Eveningwhisper looked over at Fallenpaw and Jaggedclaw smiled warmly. "Hello Fallenpaw, is that fresh-kill for us?"

Fallenpaw gave the brown tabby a nod. "Yes. I caught it myself."

Jaggedclaw purred. "Very impressive. Sparrow's aren't easy for first-time hunters. Thank you Fallenpaw."

Fallenpaw placed the sparrow down in front of Jaggedclaw, and he noticed something once he got a good look at the old tabby. His pelt was dark brown with tabby stripes, just like Fallenpaw, and he had glowing amber eyes as well. Fallenpaw couldn't help but wonder if he was related to the elder.

"We appreciate this Fallenpaw." Eveningwhisper thanked him, pulling the tabby out of his thoughts. She bit down into the sparrow and chewed slowly.

Fallenpaw nodded quickly. "No problem. Hey Jaggedclaw, can I ask you something?" He meowed.

Jaggedclaw nodded. "Of course you can young one. What is it?" He meowed between bites of sparrow.

"Are-are we related?" Fallenpaw stuttered.

Jaggedclaw stopped chewing, and looked at Fallenpaw with incredulous eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"We look the same." Fallenpaw responded. "And I found out about my father this morning. He looks just like me apparently."

Jaggedclaw nodded. "So you finally found out about Tigerspirit. It's about time. Yes Fallenpaw, we are related. I am Tigerspirit's father; your grandfather."

Fallenpaw's eyes widened. "Wow…you're my grandfather! Goldpaw and Yellowpaw are going to freak out."

Jaggedclaw chuckled. "I'm glad Goldenlight finally told you about my son. Mouse-brained she-cat. She shouldn't have hidden him from you."

"She said it was hard to talk about." Fallenpaw mewed.

Jaggedclaw let out a growl. "Don't mean nothing. She should have told you and your siblings. If you have any questions about your father that your mother won't answer, ask me."

Fallenpaw nodded. "I will. I'm going to get some rest. I have training tomorrow."

"Alright. Stop by soon, you hear? Bring your siblings." Jaggedclaw meowed.

Fallenpaw purred as he turned to leave. "Of course. See you soon Jaggedclaw." Fallenpaw left the den, overjoyed that he found out who his grandfather was as he made his way to the apprentice's den to turn in for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few moons past since Fallenpaw and his siblings were made apprentices. The three had improved a lot on training and were turning into fine hunters and fighters. Their skill was often compared to their fathers, and that statement couldn't make them more proud. They even went to their first gathering a quarter-moon ago, and saw the other clans and leaders. Stumpystar was a bit hostile claiming that ShadowClan was hunting on their territory, and Fallenpaw expected a battle sometime soon. Besides that, all was well during the gathering. Fallenpaw enjoyed all of the clans cheering his and his sibling's names and meeting other apprentices.

Fallenpaw awoke to a paw prodding his side. He groggily looked up and saw the paw came from his brother. "Come on Fallenpaw." He mewed. "Training time!"

Fallenpaw groaned and nodded, following his eager brother out of the den. They made their way over to below the Highbranch, where cats were gathered around Rowanfang who was setting up patrols. The brothers approached and Rowanfang meowed. "I'm just finishing up patrols. Yellowpaw and Snowsong are already out. I'll be done in a second." Rowanfang finished up, sending Aldershade, Silversnout and Furzepaw on patrol. He came up to Fallenpaw and Goldpaw and mewed. "Flintfoot is sick. He won't be training with you today."

"With what?" Goldpaw asked.

"It's nothing serious just a little cough. He is in no condition to train you so I'm taking you and Fallenpaw hunting." Rowanfang responded.

Goldpaw and Fallenpaw nodded. "Sounds good." Goldpaw meowed.

Rowanfang smiled. "Excellent. Let's go."

He led the two out of camp, and deep into the pine forest. The three hunted for a while, Fallenpaw collecting a few sparrows and Goldpaw snagging a frog and a mouse.

Rowanfang nodded at Fallenpaw and Goldpaw in admiration, dropping the squirrel from his jaws and onto the forest floor. "Very impressive. Those pieces of prey are very hard to catch."

Fallenpaw's eyes shone with pride and Goldpaw allowed a grin to spread across his lips. "Thank you Rowanfang." Fallenpaw mewed.

Suddenly, Rowanfang's ears perked up in alarm. He lifted his snout and opened his jaws and sniffed, his eyes widening and the fur along his neck and back rose. Fallenpaw grew confused, but suddenly he felt a familiar scent fill his nostrils.

Oh no.

A low growl was heard and suddenly a huge fox jumped out of the bushes, landing directly on Rowanfang.

"Rowanfang!" Fallenpaw shrieked, starting to run towards his mentor.

"No!" Rowanfang shouted, clawing and scratching at the fox. "Get out of here!"

"We will not leave you to die." Goldpaw replied for Fallenpaw, jumping on the fox's back. The fox howled in pain as Goldpaw's claws dug into its back and flung him off. Fallenpaw immediately pounced and tried to attack the fox, but the fox snarled and smacked him away. Fallenpaw landed on the ground paw-first and pain shot up his leg. He tried to get up, but not before he saw the fox running after a retreating Goldpaw.

"Goldpaw!" Fallenpaw shouted as he tried to get up. He winced in pain when he sat up and noticed his paw was twisted. "Rowanfang! My paw is twisted!"

"I got him!" Rowanfang shouted back, right behind the fox. However, the ginger tom was unable to lay a claw on the fox before the fox pounced and dug its claws into Goldpaw's flesh. Goldpaw let out an agonizing scream, and Rowanfang tried to get the fox off, but with no avail. The fox didn't even flinch as Rowanfang clawed at it. Blood ran down Goldpaw's flank, staining it red as he screamed, and suddenly the golden tom grew silent.

Fallenpaw struggled to get over to the two, his twisted paw limiting his movements. "No!"

The fox let out one last snarl as Rowanfang clawed it in the face, causing it to finally release Goldpaw. The fox retreated, and Fallenpaw let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He limped over to the two as fast as he could, and saw Rowanfang pad over to Goldpaw, whose golden pelt was stained with red. Fallenpaw made his way next to Rowanfang and murmured. "Goldpaw?"

Goldpaw was unresponsive, and Fallenpaw noticed that his amber eyes were clouded. "No..." Fallenpaw murmured.

Rowanfang dipped his head. "I'm so sorry Fallenpaw...he's gone."

Fallenpaw felt tears form in his eyes, and felt a combination of sadness and anger. He turned to his mentor and snarled. "Why couldn't you save him?! You were right there!"

Rowanfang's eyes widened at Fallenpaw's snarl and he responded. "The fox was too powerful...I couldn't-"

"Too powerful...too powerful?! You're the deputy!" Fallenpaw growled. "You are one of the strongest warriors in ShadowClan! You should have been able to save him!" Fallenpaw's growls soon turned to sobs as he fell onto his belly and pressed his nose against his brother's cold, blood-stained pelt.

Rowanfang looked down and he replied. "I'm sorry Fallenpaw. I should have been stronger, but we can't do anything about it...he's with StarClan now..."

Fallenpaw growled coldly at his mentor.

Rowanfang's eyes clouded with grief. "We have to bring him back to camp..."

Fallenpaw growled again, but helped Rowanfang carry his dead brother to camp, giving his mentor cold glares along the way.

The duo arrived in camp and placed Goldpaw in the center of camp. They were immediately bombarded by questions. Fallenpaw let Rowanfang explain the story, since he was too upset and angry to speak.

"Unfortunately I couldn't save him from the fox, but he fought like a warrior. His death wasn't for nothing."

Fallenpaw felt a snarl build up in his throat. 'It was for nothing. It was for you.'

Fallenpaw looked down at his dead brother with grief once again. Yellowpaw padded up to him and pressed her nose against his pelt silently. Suddenly she burst into tears, and he allowed her to press her pelt against him and cry. Fallenpaw rested his head on his sister's and let a few tears run down his face as well. His mother appeared shortly after this, burying her face in her dead son's pelt.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Shadedstar's powerful meow rang through camp. Fallenpaw looked up and saw Shadedstar on the Highbranch. "Today we have suffered a terrible loss. Goldpaw has died in a battle against a fox. Since he died so bravely and honorably in order to save the life of our deputy I have decided to give him his warrior name before he goes to StarClan. From this point forward, Goldpaw will be known as Goldheart. This name will be a reminder of his loyalty to his clan, and his heart of gold towards his clanmates. We hope to see you in the skies someday." Shadedstar dipped his head as he finished up the meeting.

Fallenpaw felt a few more tears fall down his face. _Goldheart...it suits you perfectly...goodbye my brother_.

Shadedstar jumped down from the highbranch and padded up to Fallenpaw and Yellowpaw. "Fallenpaw―"

"I want a new mentor." Fallenpaw interrupted.

Shadedstar looked surprised by his request and Yellowpaw looked up at Fallenpaw in shock. Goldenlight did the same, removing her head from Goldheart's bloody pelt. "What? I don't-"

"Rowanfang is the reason Goldp-heart died." Fallenpaw explained coldly. "He wasn't strong enough to kill that fox. I don't want the weak cat that caused my brother to die to be my mentor."

"Fallenpaw, Goldheart made the decision to save Rowanfang from that fox. Rowanfang isn't to blame." Shadedstar replied.

"If Rowanfang was more alert he could have saved Goldheart in return. He didn't, and now my brother is dead. I don't want him as my mentor." Fallenpaw retorted.

Yellowpaw gave him a sympathetic look and Fallenpaw ignored it. "Fallenpaw please don't blame Rowanfang." She pleaded.

"Too late." He glared at Shadedstar. "I want a new mentor." He shook his head. "Actually, I want Flintfoot."

Shadedstar sighed. "Very well. I'll make the announcement at moonhigh. However, you will train with Rowanfang until Flintfoot is cured of his cough."

Fallenpaw let out an annoyed sigh, but nodded. "Yes Shadedstar."

Shadedstar walked away, and Fallenpaw turned his attention to his sister, who was still giving him that shocked look.

"Fallenpaw..." She murmured.

"I don't want to hear it." He interrupted.

"You can't blame Rowanfang. He did everything he could."

Fallenpaw's eyes flashed with fury. "He should have been able to save him. He's the deputy! He's supposed to be the strongest warrior in the clan!"

Yellowpaw sighed and Goldenlight decided to speak. "Every warrior has trouble with foxes Fallenpaw."

Fallenpaw seemed to ignore her and growled. "I'm making Rowanfang pay for this. He's losing his apprentice. He deserves it." Fallenpaw stomped away to the apprentices den, leaving his concerned and grieving family behind him.

Fallenpaw woke up that night in a dark, shadowy forest with lots of tall, dank, gray trees. It seemed to be a dull, vast empty place. At first Fallenpaw thought it was StarClan, but the place seemed to be the complete opposite of what he expected StarClan's hunting grounds to be like. The air was cold, thick, foggy and damp and it had an echoing silence. He looked up and noticed a black and starless sky, and the trees were so tall, you can't see anything above them, allowing no light whatsoever to reach it. The trees were also covered in fungus. Mist wreathed the thick, sticky, bare forest floor. It also had a sluggish river, its waters dark and lifeless with no stepping stones or fallen trees to be used to cross it, and around the river was mud that appeared to be able to suck a cat in like quicksand.

 _Where am I?_ Fallenpaw wondered. _Is this a dream?_

Fallenpaw's ears perked up in alarm when he heard rustling coming from a bush in front of him. He took a fighting position, ready to attack anything that came at him. "Don't even bother, kit." An ominous voice growled.

Fallenpaw jumped at the voice and backed up a few mouse-lengths. He shook away the fear and growled in response. "I'm not a kit. I'm an apprentice."

"I consider all apprentices kits until they are made into warriors." The bush rustled a little bit more and a midnight-black cat came out from the bush. Fallenpaw felt immediately intimidated. The mysterious cat's black fur was crisscrossed with multiple scars across his back and face. If it wasn't for the scars Fallenpaw wouldn't be able to see him in the shadowy place. His eyes were a cold, icy blue-gray, and Fallenpaw felt a shiver run down his spine just by looking at them.

"W-Who are you?" Fallenpaw asked nervously. "Why am I here?"

The black tom fixed his gaze on Fallenpaw and meowed coldly. "I am Blackfrost. This is the Place of No Stars."

"The Place of No Stars?" Fallenpaw repeated.

Blackfrost nodded. "You are here because I am going to help you."

"You are?" Fallenpaw asked curiously.

"That's right. Rowanfang caused the death of your littermate correct? You want revenge." Blackfrost responded.

Fallenpaw growled at the mention of his former mentor's name. "Yes." He snarled. "I hate him for that."

"I can help you get revenge on him." Blackfrost told Fallenpaw. "I can train you to become stronger. Then you can do what you must to get your revenge on him."

"You will? Great!" Fallenpaw exclaimed. "When do we start?"

"Now." Blackfrost replied. "After you swear your allegiance to me."

Fallenpaw nodded. "Okay. Anything to avenge my brother!"

"Great. Let's begin. Show me your fighting stance."

Fallenpaw complied and took his stance. Blackfrost growled. "Not good enough. Do what I do." The black tom took a stance and Fallenpaw copied it perfectly. "Very good." Blackfrost growled smoothly. "You learn fast. Now onto battle moves."

"No!"

Tigerspirit paced back and forth along a narrow stream, his claws digging into the starry earth with every step. His growls of frustration could be heard by all of StarClan it seemed. "First one of my kits dies, and now Fallenpaw is being trained by a Dark Forest Warrior! This is a disaster!"

"It has begun." Tigerspirit turned and saw Blackstar approaching him. "Fallenpaw is beginning his descent into madness."

"Then stop it!" Tigerspirit growled.

Blackstar shook his head. "You already know that I cannot control Fallenpaw's fate." Tigerspirit scowled. "I especially cannot control the actions of a Dark Forest warrior."

Tigerspirit let out a frustrated growl. He was about to respond when he heard a voice. "Tigerspirit?" He turned and saw Goldheart approaching him and Blackstar. "Is that you? I was told by Shadow that I'd find you here."

Tigerspirit smiled at his son. "Yes, I am Tigerspirit. I am so happy to meet you Goldheart, despite the circumstances of our meeting."

Goldheart shrugged. "It sucks, but at least I saved Fallenpaw and Rowanfang." He sighed. "Fallenpaw is really upset isn't he? He blamed Rowanfang for the accident."

"He is much more than upset." Blackstar responded. Father and son turned to look at the black leader. "He is letting his grief consume him. He started training with a Dark Forest warrior."

"I just heard about the Dark Forest." Goldheart said. "That's where cats that don't follow the warrior code go."

Blackstar nodded. "Correct. Fallenpaw just swore his loyalty to Blackfrost, a very wicked warrior from ThunderClan seasons ago. He murdered both his clan leader and deputy and lied about an omen in attempt to become leader. It didn't work, and he ended up banished for murder and threatening to kill a medicine cat to say the omen was true." Blackstar shook his head. "He is now trying to manipulate Fallenpaw into believing revenge is the best way to solve problems, which will cause many issues in ShadowClan's future."

Goldheart's expression showed shock and horror. "Oh no. What do we do?"

"Nothing." Tigerspirit snarled giving Blackstar a glare. "We can't stop it."

"What?" Goldheart responded. "Why?"

"StarClan cannot control the fate of any cat. They make their own choices." Blackstar replied.

Goldheart sighed and plopped onto the ground. "Poor Fallenpaw."

"Unfortunately there will be many more deaths that Fallenpaw will experience. And they will only fuel his anger even more."

"I wish we could stop it." Goldheart mewed.

"Me too." Tigerspirit agreed. "I don't understand why we can't visit him in a dream like Blackfrost is and warn him of his fate."

"It's not that easy." Blackstar said gruffly.

Tigerspirit let out a hiss and planted his hindquarters on the ground. "Of course not."

"I'm sorry Tigerspirit and Goldheart." Blackstar meowed. "There is nothing we can do."

Goldheart just sighed sadly and scooted closer to his frustrated father.


End file.
